


A Prophecy (James/Danny)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: Asking Alexandria, Bandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, hospital trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does the bad things always happens for the best people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prophecy (James/Danny)

Danny P.O.V

 

Why does the bad things always happens for the best people? I wondered as I sat in the uncomfortable chair beside James hospital bed.

The only noise in the room was my heavy breathing and the constant beeping noise from James’ heart monitor that reminded me that the person I love most in the world is dying.

You see, I, Danny Worsnop, is deeply in love with James Cassells, the sweet, shy drummer of my band, but I didn’t realize until last night. The worst night of my life.

 

——Last Night——

 

RING, RING!!

I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I reached for my phone under the pillow. I looked at the clock. 4.56 am. Who on earth would call me at a time like this?

“Hello?”

“Hi, am I speaking to a Daniel Worsnop?” A unfamiliar voice said.

“Yes but its Danny, not Daniel.”

“Oh sorry, my mistake. Anyway, I’m calling to inform you that there has been an accident.”

“What?”

“Your friend, James Cassells, has been in a car crash and might not make it through the night. So you better get to the St. Mary Hospital as fast as you can. Goodbye sir.”

“Bye…”

I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a jacket as tears ran down my cheeks. No, no, no. This can’t be happening! Not to James. Not to my James.

He is my world, I can’t lose him. As I ran outside, a car pulled up in front of my house.

“Get in!” Ben yelled through the window before starting to shake with sobs. I knew James was like a brother to the whole band, but to Ben, he was like the little brother he always wanted. They were best friends, closer than anyone else in the band, and I could feel his sadness from here.

When we arrived to the hospital, a doctor told us that he was having surgery. But that’s all they would tell us.

After hours of waiting on cold hospital chairs, a nurse came over and told us that we could see him.

 

——Present time——

 

Ben was fast asleep on the small couch that was in the room, but I couldn’t sleep. What if I fell asleep he didn’t make it until I woke up? That I couldn’t even bear the thought of. I need James, I can’t live without him.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned in, placing a small sweet kiss on his cold lips. My shoulders started to shake again, and soon I was full-on-sobbing.

I woke up a couple of hours later, curled up beside James, with our hands intertwined and a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking into mine.

It took me a few seconds to realize that he was awake, that my love didn’t die as they said he would.

“JAMES!! YOU ARE ALIVE!!” I jumped up, crushing him in a hug.

“Yes, I am indeed… You don’t get rid of me that easy…” He smiled then looked down.

“As if I… We wanted to get rid of you…” I corrected myself before revealing my feelings for him. You know what, fuck it! He almost died without knowing how I feel!! Not anymore…

“James…? I have to tell you something… You are probably gonna hate me for this…”

“Danny, I don’t think I could ever hate you!”

“Iaminlovewithyounowdoyouhateme?”

“What?”

“I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, NOW DO YOU HATE ME?”

Instead of answering me, James just pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine. Fireworks went off inside my head and if I could, then I would stay forever in his tattooed arms. But sadly he pulled away a few seconds after. During our kiss I had somehow ended up pulling him into my lap, so I just pulled him closer and looked him in the eyes.

“I love you too, Danny…”

“You do? Will you answer me one question then?”

“Yeah sure?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“HELL YES!!”


End file.
